


Winter and Spring

by rainysleeping



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainysleeping/pseuds/rainysleeping
Summary: Dongmin was the winter to Minhyuk's spring.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Winter and Spring

The sun’s gentle golden caresses were cold in comparison to the steady weight of Minhyuk’s hand in his. It was a lazy, slow morning for the two of them. A rare commodity that Dongmin treasured; not for the extra hour or so of sleep that he could get, but because even on his days off, he woke earlier than Minhyuk. This meant that he could spend as long as he wanted tracing the curves of the younger man’s face gently with a finger, smiling when Minhyuk would huff softly in his sleep. 

Looking down, Dongmin studied their hands, intertwined perfectly, and he loved it. He loved the way that Minhyuk’s hand encompassed his, warm and firm against the usual cold of his own fingers. _Fitting,_ he thought, stroking a thumb across Minhyuk’s knuckles. Minhyuk was everything warm. He was a cup of honey lemon tea on a windy day, the gentle morning sun, a soft gaze across the room. Minhyuk grounded him, warming him up when on some days all Dongmin could feel was the harsh winter seeping into his bones. 

And as much as he craved that warmth, ate it up like a man starved and deserted, he couldn’t help the familiar curling of guilt in the pit of his stomach every time they were together. It was selfish, taking warmth and leaving something cold in return. He was the unforgiving winter to Minhyuk’s gentle spring— they shouldn’t fit perfectly together,yet they did. Minhyuk completed Dongmin, became a part of him, just as he himself had wormed a way into Minhyuk’s quiet heart, little by little letting go of the ice in his bones. 

Slow, lazy movements drew Dongmin’s attention away from their entwined hands, thoughts dissipating as the sight of fluttering lashes. Dongmin’s lips twitched at the sight of his lover awakening. 

“Good morning,” he whispered. 

“Morning, hyung,” Minhyuk murmured, voice groggy as he squinted against the offending rays of sunlight. A huff of laughter escaped Dongmin’s lips as he reached up with a free hand, blocking the sunlight with his palm. 

“Better?” 

“Mm, yeah,” Minhyuk sighed, closing his eyes as he relaxed back into his pillow, a faint, but triumphant smile on his face. Dongmin snorted slightly. 

“Ya, I can’t keep holding my hand up forever you know,” Dongmin whined, poking the younger’s cheeks. Minhyuk pouted, nose scrunching in betrayal as Dongmin grinned. 

“Not even if I ask nicely?” 

Dongmin pretended to consider his point, humming. “I don’t know…” 

“How about a kiss?” 

“Well…” 

“Two kisses?” 

Dongmin laughed, shaking his head, heart swelling at the sincerity radiating from the other boy. He felt light. “I’m teasing. I would do anything you asked me to Minhyukkie.” 

Dongmin took great pride in the faint blush that blossomed across Minhyuk’s cheeks despite the boy’s piercing gaze and raised eyebrow. 

“Anything?” 

Dongmin nodded, smiling. That seemed to appease the younger boy enough, as the lines of his face smoothed out once again. 

“I would do anything for you too, hyung. I love you,” Minhyuk hummed after a moment, voice soft, yet filled with so much conviction that Dongmin held his breath, the snow around his heart melting with every word. 

“I love you, too. So much.” 

It was at this moment that Minhyuk took notice of their hands, and Dongmin felt the gentle brush of Minhyuk’s thumb across his fingers. Dongmin relaxed into the touch, slow and careful; as if Dongmin was a snowflake that Minhyuk had managed to capture in his palms. And even as Dongmin melted, the crystal lines and patterns fading away to reveal a single drop of water, he felt safe; alive in Minhyuk’s heart. And Dongmin realized, albeit belatedly, that winter was never eternal, always melting away as it transformed into spring. 

So perhaps he wasn’t being selfish with Minhyuk’s love, and this warmth that he was given was not a crime. Perhaps it was just the natural order of things. Perhaps someday, Dongmin’s ice would finally give way to the fresh blooms of spring.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little drabble! I was on my usual missing chaky hours before realizing I can do something about it lol. Thanks to Casey for editing, I love you so much!!!


End file.
